Back to 2105
by Zephorous
Summary: Raphael and Leonardo are a couple, same with Donatello and Michelangelo. Cody gets curious, the turtles get sent back to the future, and they settle unfinished business while they're there. What will happen? RxL Centric. Please give reviews! COMPLETE! FINALLY
1. Chapter 1

Back to 2105

Rating: NC17

Chapter Rating: NC17

TCEST Raph/Leo

Slight Don/Mikey

Universe: 2003

* * *

Excerpt from April and Casey's journal:

Casey and I just finished our wedding. Raph and Leo got together, and the same with Donnie and Mikey. How? I don't know, but they are sure great couples, they compliment each other. As they say, opposites attract, so I guess this is what happened to them. Though I would appreciate it if they didn't display their affection every two seconds.

* * *

Cody chuckled, then closed the journal shut. He and Starlee just became official couples a few days ago. Not that interspecies romance were a felony in the future; he loved Starlee. He wondered what the turtles did in their relationship, and walked over to the time window and keyed in the time and coordinates to the turtles lair.

"Let's see… It should be about March 2009…"

As Cody pressed enter, the time window started up and showed him a scene of Raphael and Leonardo in bed, kissing each other.

Cody started to panic and blush, he didn't mean to 'walk in' or in this case, stream in on them. He quickly closed the time window just before they started having sex.

"Geez, they are teenagers alright…" Cody mumbled before walking out of his lab.

* * *

2009:

"R…Raph…" Leonardo moaned.

Raphael started licking at the slit which housed his love's cock, and it did not take long for it to push out, leaking at the tip, hard and needy.

Raphael took Leonardo's member into his mouth, his tongue ravishing around it. He slowly took it down his throat and tasted the delicious juices that leaked from the tip.

As Raphael sucked on Leonardo's cock, Leonardo started to moan even louder. He slowly let go of Leonardo's cock and gave him a smirk.

"Tell me what 'cha want, Leo…" he murmured.

"I… want…" Leonardo whimpered.

"What do ya' want?"

Suddenly, Leonardo flipped Raphael over, their positions now changed.

"You… you top too much." Leonardo smiled.

"What da' hell, Leo!?" Raphael protested.

"Time for me to stop receiving, and start giving, Raph…" Leonardo whispered before giving Raphael a deep kiss.

"Fine, whateva', just…" Raphael's sentence was cut off by another kiss from Leonardo.

Leonardo reached for the bottle of lubricant beside their bed and applied some onto his hand before pushing in a finger into his love.

Leonardo slowly strectched his love, and took his time. He did not mind taking it slowly, to make Raphael feel as much pleasure as possible. He stroked at his prostate, making Raphael groan out in pleasure.

"C…come on, Leo… just…" Raphael grunted.

Leonardo smiled and gave Raphael another kiss before removing his fingers and replacing them with his rock hard member. He slowly pushed in, wanting Raphael to feel nothing but pleasure, until he was fully buried in the warm tunnel of muscles that encased his member.

Leonardo slowled pulled out, keeping only the head of his cock inside Raphael, and slowly pushed back in. As he moved faster and faster, Raphael started to moan. Leonardo loved Raphael's moans, as they make him much more aroused. Leonardo moved faster and faster, and Raphael's moans got louder and louder.

As he moved, Leonardo reached a hand out and grabbed Raphael's cock, stroking it in the rhythm of his thrusts. Leonardo and Raphael was sweating, and their bodies glistened with sweat. The smell of sex had gotten stronger and stronger, making them even more aroused, and Leonardo's hand on Raphael's huge throbbing member was now almost a blur.

"L…Leo… Gonna… C…cum!" Raphael grunted.

"Me… too…" Leonardo panted.

Raphael's cock suddenly exploded with pleasure; streams and streams of cum shooting out faster than a bullet train. Leonardo felt the muscles that encased his own member tighten, and the pleasure he received was too great. He could not endure any longer; his cum shooting out deeply into his love.

Leonardo gave a few more thrusts before pulling out of Raphael and collasping onto the space beside him. Leonardo cuddled against Raphael and they both enjoyed the afterglow of their great sex before falling asleep shortly after.

* * *

2105:

Cody sat in his room, reading through April and Casey's journal again, but nothing they wrote said anything about how the turtles got together. He decided to find out why.

Cody walked into his laboratory and turned on the time window, keying in the coordinates and a time a few months before he streamed in on Raphael and Leonardo making out.

An image popped out, showing an empty lair.

"No… wrong timing…" Cody mumbled.

Cody typed in another time, and another image popped out, showing Raphael and Leonardo alone in the lair.

"Bingo…"

Time to watch some drama. "It is never too late for stories." like his great sensei Splinter said.


	2. Chapter 2

Back to 2105

Rating: NC17

Chapter Rating: PG-13

TCEST Raph/Leo

Slight Don/Mikey

Universe: 2003

* * *

2009:

"Hey, Leo…" Raphael said.

"Yes…?" Leonardo replied.

"I… uh…"

"What is it, Raph? You can tell me anything…"

"Okay… uh…"

Raphael looked at Leonardo, staring deeply into his dark hazel eyes.

"I… uh, I'm…" Raphael sighed.

"It's okay, Raph, just… tell me. You're making me worried…"

"I'm… in… love with you…" Raphael blushed furiously.

Leonardo's eyes widened slightly and his heart jumped in his chest.

"I… wanna be with you, Leo… but if you don't want it then… it's okay…"

"Raph… I…"

Leonardo shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable with the conversation.

"Raph, I… want to be with you…" Leonardo smiled slightly.

Raphael slowly wrapped his arms around Leonardo, and they slowly pulled themselves together. They both took in and enjoyed each other's warmth and smell.

* * *

2105:

Cody smiled at the time window, and enjoyed the scene he that he had just watched. He always thought that Raphael was all tough, but he had never seen him this soft before. It was an eye-opener.

"Now… I wonder what they did after their…" Cody mumbled, and typed in the previous coordinates, but a few hours after Raphael and Leonardo had sex.

The time window flashed brightly, and an image of the whole family with his great-grandparents April and Casey eating lunch came up.

Suddenly, the time window flashed bright and brighter, too bright for the eyes to see. Cody was blinded by the light, and he closed his eyes. He heard an explosion and the building vibrated slightly. He waited for a few more seconds before opening his eyes to find his time window broken.

"Don, what happened?" Leonardo inquired.

"Well… I think we are back in the future." Donatello replied.

"At least this time we still got our gear." Raphael commented.

"That's because our gear came from 2105!" Michelangelo said.

"My sons, we must get out of here and find Cody-san." Splinter ordered.

The turtles, Splinter, Casey and April walked along the sewers and eventually found a manhole cover to climb up to street level.

"Hey, Donny, ya' got a numba' ta' call?" Raphael asked.

"Cody had my original shellcell, and I think that phone is still functional. I'll call it…" Donatello said while talking out his shellcell from his belt.

"Leave it to Donnie to build phones that can last a hundred years!" Michelangelo grinned, and wrapped one of his arm around Donatello's shoulder.

"Hello?" Cody picked up the ringing shellcell.

"Hey, Cody. Did you do anything with the time window?" Donatello asked.

"Are you guys here!? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring you here!" Cody panicked.

"Relax, Cody. Just send Serling to pick us up. We don't have atmospheric converters and graviton regulators."

"Okay… I'll just… see you later, guys." Cody hanged up.

The family waited for a few minutes before a car turned up and picked them up. Serling hooked them up with all the things they need before driving back to O'Neil tech.

A few minutes later, the team arrived at O'Neil tech, with Cody running out the main doors to give the turtles and Splinter friendly hugs. When he approached April and Casey, a small grin etched on his face.

"You are my great grandparents!" Cody exclaimed.

April and Casey blinked, then looked at each other with confused looks before Cody hugged them tightly.

"Cody?" Leonardo said.

"Yes?" Cody replied.

"Can you bring us to the time window and bring us back home? Not now, actually, since we're here, why not spend a few days here? Right Raph?"

"I dunno', I kinda' hate da' future." Raphael grumbled which made Leonardo chuckle.

"Guys, the time window is sort of… broken." Cody said.

"What!? How?" Donatello asked.

"I guess when it accidentally brought you guys back to the future, it couldn't handle sending seven people at a single point in time at the same time, so it overheated and… exploded." Cody explained. "I'm sorry, guys. You're gonna' be staying for awhile…"


	3. Chapter 3

Back to 2105

Rating: NC17

Chapter Rating: NC17

TCEST Raph/Leo

Slight Don/Mikey

Universe: 2003

* * *

"Serling and I have tried to salvage as many parts as we can, but we are missing a big chunk of stuff that we are going to need." Cody explained, bringing his family into the laboratory.

Casey examined a few parts of the laboratory and suddenly started to get excited.

"Hey, so 'tis is my company? In 'da future?" Casey grinned.

"Don't even think about bossing your company yet, Casey!" April smacked Casey's head.

"April's right, knucklehead, yer' gonna change 'da timestream an' stuff if ya' an' April get seen in 'ta future" Raphael said.

"But…" Casey tried to protest, but was cut off by April.

"No, Casey. We'll have Cody show us around and that's it." April suggested.

"If that's the case…" Cody walked towards the door and gestured to it. "Great grandparents, please!"

The turtles and Splinter watched April and Casey leave the laboratory with Cody, which was smiling as he explained the route of his little tour.

"My sons, I will be catching up on my stories…" Splinter announced, then headed for the living room.

"Hey Leo, you wanna… uh… y'know…" Raphael whispered to Leonardo.

Leonardo gave Raphael a loving smile. "Sure."

Raphael smiled back before taking Leonardo's hand in his, and they left the laboratory behind Splinter, with Michelangelo and Donatello following behind them, being less subtle about what they are going to do.

Raphael and Leonardo headed back to their assigned, soundproof rooms. Raphael closed the door shut and locked it before falling onto the bed with Leonardo, kissing him deeply.

"Mah' turn tis' time, Leo…" Raphael smirked.

"I'm not going to argue…" Leonardo moaned as Raphael kissed his neck right where he knows is the most sensitive.

Raphael's hands explored Leonardo's body, and they caressed him on every inch of him. Raphael took it slowly, slower than usual. He wanted to enjoy the time that they had, and he wanted them both to feel only pleasure tonight.

Raphael slowly brought his hands towards Leonardo's slit and began gently rubbing it. Leonardo moaned loudly as he dropped down his huge cock into Raphael's awaiting hand, making Raphael do the same with his slightly bigger member.

Raphael and Leonardo stroked each other's hard lengths slowly and gently, and pressure slowly built up in their loins. Their both enjoyed each other's scent and their smell of arousal. Raphael brought his other hand towards Leonardo's entrance, but as he realised that they had no lubricant, he brought them towards Leonardo's mouth.

Leonardo - understanding Raphael's actions - took Raphael's fingers into his mouth. As he licked, he enjoyed the taste of Raphael's skin. Raphael let Leonardo lick his fingers for a quite a long time before pulling them out. He brought his fingers that were dripping with saliva towards Leonardo's entrance.

Before Raphael could push his finger into Leonardo, he suddenly turned around, changing his position. Leonardo's mouth engulfed Raphael's leaking member, making Raphael churr loudly. His tongue ravished around Raphael's cock, savouring all the delicious tastes that Raphael possessed.

As Leonardo was busy with his cock, Raphael slowly pushed the saliva coated finger into Leonardo, earning a loud moan from the blue banded turtle. As he played with Leonardo's prostate, he pulled back from Raphael's cock and gasped for breath.

"R…Raph…" Leonardo moaned.

Raphael turned back around and kissed Leonardo fiercely, their tongues twisted and danced against one another.

As they broke the kiss, there was a strand of saliva that was still connecting both their tongues together, like a bridge.

"Raph… I want you…" Leonardo begged. "Please…"

Raphael gave Leonardo a small, loving smile, and lined up his leaking member against Leonardo's warm tunnel of muscle. He slowly pushed in, making sure that his love can get used to the intrusion, and he was soon encased in Leonardo's special sheath for his hard cock.

Leonardo moaned loudly as Raphael grabbed Leonardo's rock solid member and began moving in the way Leonardo liked it. His own hard member rubbed against Leonardo's prostate with every move as he increased his pace slowly.

Leonardo's moans were getting louder and louder as he felt Raphael's cock rub against his prostate, making him close his eyes, clouded by the sheer amount of pleasure he was receiving from his love.

Their bodies got hotter and hotter; their bodies glistened with their sweat as Raphael shifted positions slightly to make Leonardo feel more pleasure than he was already receiving. Raphael groaned while Leonardo moaned as they both strengthened their special bond with each other.

Raphael was now moving at a fast pace, one hand caressed Leonardo's thigh while the other stroked his huge, hard leaking member which throbbed with the amount of pleasure that Leonardo received and the pressure that built along with the pleasure.

Although they were taking it slower than usual, the amount of pleasure that was felt was no less than usual.

"Aaah…!" Leonardo moaned. "Raph…! I'm gonna…!"

"Together…" Raphael groaned

Suddenly, the pressure that surrounded Leonardo's cock vanished. Leonardo cried out in pleasure as loads of cum shot out from his member at unbelievable speeds. As Leonardo came, Raphael felt Leonardo's sheath for him squeeze his cock, and it made Raphael groan loudly with pleasure as his cum shot out into Leonardo. He thrusted a few more times and pushed them deeper into his love before pulling out, cum leaking out onto the bed.

Raphael collapsed beside Leonardo and gave him a soft kiss. They took in the smell of each other's bodies while they fell asleep.

The next day, Raphael woke up to find Leonardo cuddling against his side, his head tucked into his neck. Raphael smiled at the sight. He found this act performed by Leonardo to be one of the cutest things about him.

As Raphael stared at his love, Leonardo suddenly moved and stretched his arms and legs. Slightly yawning, he looked up at Raphael with his blurry eyes and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Raph…" Leonardo murmured.

"Mornin', Leo." Raphael replied just as gently.

They both got up from bed shortly after to do their morning routines before settling down at the dining table to eat breakfast with their family. After breakfast, they continued to sit down as they listened to what Donatello and Cody gathered about the materials that they needed for the time window.

"We are going to need vast amounts of Donatellium, as well as other alloys and metals, but mostly my metal, and we also need to construct loads of circuit boards." Donatello started.

"The Donatellium will be used to make the temporal controllers we need, and we need to replace the computers that the time window took with it when it exploded." Cody explained.

"Which means, we are going to be staying here for a few months." Donatello finished.


	4. Chapter 4

Back to 2105

Rating: NC17

Chapter Rating: PG-13

TCEST Raph/Leo

Slight Don/Mikey

Universe: 2003

* * *

"Whaat!? We're gonna stay 'ere fer' that long!?" Raphael complained.

"We'll stay here shorter if you actually helped with the gathering of materials, but since you are not doing those things, and I actually want to stay here that long to study the technology of the future, I don't actually want your help." Donatello replied.

A Few Hours Earlier:

Donatello and Cody were in the laboratory, making a list of materials that they need to reconstruct a working time window.

"Hey, Cody!" Donatello called.

"Yes, Donatello?" Cody answered.

"I have to ask you," Donatello started. "How did we get transported here?"

"Well… I…!" Cody started to blush, remembering the scene he first saw.

"Just tell me, I promise I will not tell anyone." Donatello promised.

"Well… Okay…"

Cody cleared his throat before starting to tell Donatello how they got transported back to the future.

"Well, I was… curious about your… relationships…" Cody started. "And I sort of walked in on Raph and Leo…"

A small smile started to form on Donatello's face.

"You what?" he laughed.

"Then I went to a earlier point in time to find out more about their relationship, and after that, I went to a point after they… you know, then the time window broke."

"Well, Cody. It's time to go for breakfast." Donatello said.

Donatello and Cody headed off to the dining room.

Back to the Future:

Suddenly, the telephone started to ring. Cody and the turtles stood up from the dining table and went over to the computer to pick it up. The face that showed up on the big screen surprised them.

"Well, hello Mister President Bishop." Donatello started.

"Hello, turtles. I've tried to contact you before you left, but now that you're back, I can actually talk about you stealing my spaceship. I didn't appreciate that." Bishop said.

"How did you come back here anyway?" Bishop asked.

"Time travel accident, again." Donatello replied.

"Hey Bish! How you doing? How's Bax?" Michelangelo grinned.

"I'm fine. Stockman is now getting along well with the agriculture department with his farming mousers, and he is now also in the science department of the government house, helping out with medical science."

"Why did you call us, anyway?" Leonardo asked.

"Partly because of my spaceship, but mostly because of our initial deal about Torbin Zixx. Since you haven't actually fulfilled our initial deal, I'll not get you for stealing my ship, but I still need you to find Torbin Zixx and apprehend him for me, and to stop his mercenary business." Bishop said.

"Why don't you just call up the peacekeepers?" Leonardo asked.

"Because I don't want them to know. And I actually have some use for his… talents."

"What 'cha want him 'ta do? Steal stuff?" Raphael mocked.

"Not really, I need more of his… speech talents for my debates." Bishop explained.

"Okay, we'll find him. Where does he hang out lately?" Leonardo asked.

"He is supposed to have a meeting later this evening at Jurias' Joint."

"We'll be there." Leonardo answered before hanging up the call.

"You guys are going to need a car." Cody said and gestured for them to follow him.

Cody brought the turtles to the garage, and he brought out two DeLorean DMC-12s, with the hovercraft part of them installed in.

"I've swapped the original engines with our own O'Neil tech engines, fully fusion-powered!" Cody exclaimed. "And some of the bulbs have been replaced with rocket propellers for improved maneuverability during flight."

"Cody, what happened to the Hovershell?" Donatello asked.

"I stored it in another place to upgrade it, you guys have to use these cars for now." Cody explained.

The turtles paired off into their own car, and drove the DeLoreans that Cody gave them to Jurias' Joint after their dinner and they waited for the notorious mercenary to show up.

As they waited and waited, a black Acura NSX drove into the parking lot of Jurias' Joint, and the wanted man walked out of the car.

Zixx walked into the building and saw the turtles. He hid himself in his coat before walking towards the turtles and throwing a hologram piece that hovered and made it look as if it was real Zixx walking towards the turtles.

"Well, hello turtles…" the hologram spoke.

"Well if it isn't 'ta high an' mighty Tricksta' Zixx!" Raphael mocked.

"I was expecting to meet you here… Why? Bishop didn't like the fact you stole his ship?" the hologram spoke again.

"You stole tha' ship, Zixx, not us. We only hitched a ride." Raphael replied.

"Well, I actually have some news for you, consider yourselves lucky…"

Donatello and Michelangelo looked at each other before looking at Raphael.

"Oh yea? What's it 'tis time? Cat wit' a bomb?" Raphael sneered.

"There is a drop off of highly…" the hologram started, but was cut off by Raphael.

"You ain't gonna be trickin' us again, ya' asshole!" Raphael shouted, hands at the hilt of his future sais.

"Raph, wait." Donatello whispered. "It's a hologram. The real Zixx is to the left."

"Thanks, Donny-boy, was gonna' fall fer' that." Raphael replied quietly with a smirk.

Suddenly, Zixx saw Raphael charge towards him, and he was thrown on the ground with a loud thud.

"You didn't fall for that this time?" Zixx sounded surprised.

"That…" Raphael pointed back to the hologram. "Is getting' old!"


	5. Chapter 5

Back to 2105

Rating: NC17

Chapter Rating: R

TCEST Raph/Leo

Slight Don/Mikey

Universe: 2003

* * *

Raphael pulled out his sais and tried to pin Zixx down, but before he could do that, Zixx flipped him over, forcing Raphael to backflip. Leonardo and Michelangelo charged towards Zixx as he ran away from Raphael, but Donatello reached for him with his long Bo staff and hit him, sending him flying out the doors of Jurias' Joint.

Before the turtles ran out the doors, Zixx threw another hologram piece onto the ground and ran towards his car. The hologram showed Zixx lying on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Well, well, well…" Raphael sneered. "Thought you were better than that."

Raphael dove on the hologram, aiming for the wrists to pin him down, but was surprised when the sais went through his wrists completely.

"Thought you said it was getting old?" the hologram mocked. "I just left."

"Over there! We'll chase him!" Donatello pointed at a black Acura NSX peeling out from the parking lot.

The turtles ran back to their DeLoreans and chased after Zixx. They chased him over half of New York before they realised where he was heading to.

"Guys!" Donatello's voice crackled over the radio. "He's headed for the Moonport!"

Sure enough, Zixx turned a few more corners and the Moonport was in view, ahead of them. They've always arrived at the Moonport by air transport, and seeing the Moonport from the ground was like an ant looking at an apple.

Zixx parked his car outside the Moonport and ran inside the building, the turtles following right behind him.

As Zixx turned at a corner, he ran into a dead end. He had to think quickly; hiding behind the wall and throwing down his last hologram piece that showing him panicking.

Raphael ran into the room, and saw Zixx. He immediately dived for it, only to go right through and land badly on the ground, slipping on his foot and landing backwards on his shell. The other turtles ran into the room shortly after and saw Raphael sprawled on the ground.

"That never gets old!" Zixx snorted. "See you next time, sucker!"

Zixx threw down a smoke bomb and it flooded the room with red and pink smoke, making Zixx escape easily to the main hall. The turtles tried to follow him but to no avail; he had already boarded a ship and was launched into space.

"Dammit! Why do I keep fallin' fer' that hologram trick!?" Raphael growled.

Leonardo sighed, trying to keep focused on the road, but he couldn't; he was worried about Raphael's temper.

"Calm down, Raph. I would have fallen for them as well, don't beat yourself over it."

"But… every fuckin' time, Leo! Every fuckin' time!"

As they approached a red light the DeLorean came to a halt. Leonardo took this opportunity to make his move to try and calm his hotheaded love down. Leonardo slowly moved towards Raphael, his hand cupped his cheek.

"You have to cool down…" Leonardo murmured.

Leonardo's hand moved to the back of Raphael's head, pulling him in for a kiss with their tongues that left them both gasping for air.

"Uh… thanks, Leo…" Raphael panted.

"Anytime." Leonardo smiled, then drove the way back home.

The next morning, Leonardo woke up first, finding himself cuddled up to Raphael again. He couldn't help it; he loved Raphael's warmth and his smell, and he knows that Raphael finds him cute to cuddle up to him.

After their breakfast, they talked about things that happened when they weren't here in the future. Bishop had called Cody several times to find the turtles, Baxter Stockman calling once to try and thank the turtles for finding him a new life, and finally, developing an antivirus that erased all of Viral's data and trails.

Suddenly, the family heard an explosion, and the building vibrated violently.

"What tha' shell is goin' on!?" Raphael shouted.

The turtles and Cody went to the source of the explosion, and saw a few figures dropping down from the hole in the roof.

The figures were bulky silhouettes in the smoky room, and they slowly walked towards the turtles. As they walked into the light, Cody saw the face of the first figure.

"No, it couldn't be!" Cody gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

Back to 2105

Rating: NC17

Chapter Rating: PG-13

TCEST Raph/Leo

Slight Don/Mikey

Universe: 2003

* * *

"Hello… Cody…" a familiar, deep rumbling voice came from the figure.

The figure walked closer and closer to the turtles and Cody, and was soon out of the smoke, in the light.

"Darius Dunn!" the turtles shouted at once.

"Yours truly…" Darius replied in his battle armour.

The other figures walked out of the smoke, and was now out of the shadows. Yellow, red and purple skin shone in the light.

"Dark Leo's missing…" Leonardo whispered to his brothers. "We have to be on the lookout for him!"

"That's fer' later, Leo, now is fer' kickin' the hell outta' Darius Dunn!" Raphael exclaimed.

Raphael charged towards Darius Dunn and the Dark Turtles, followed by Michelangelo and Donatello. Leonardo sighed and ran after his brothers.

"Serling! Come to the top floor, now!" Cody shouted to his communications link.

Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo were up against their dark counterparts while Leonardo was fighting Darius Dunn and his battle armour. The place eventually was cleared of smoke, and Serling arrived to let Cody get in him.

"It's ninja time!" Cody exclaimed, then charged after Darius Dunn.

Leonardo - seeing Cody charge towards Darius - got out the way. But before he could get out of Darius' reach, he was caught by the arm, and Darius swung him around like a baseball bat.

"LEO!" Raphael shouted as he saw Leonardo crashing through the window and flew over the edge, falling to his death.

Raph gave his dark counterpart a hard kick and sent him flying to the corner of the room, cracking the walls. He was running to the window, and was seeing Leonardo fall. His breath stopped as he watched those beautiful arms flail as the owner fell. A tear escaped his eye as he felt a sudden surge of emotions take over his body.

Everything seemed to slow down. Leonardo's mind went through all the memories he had, and all the things he had done with his red banded brother that he loves. He never expected it to end like this; he expected to live his whole life with Raphael, his love. He slowly closed his eyes, waiting for the hard ground to smash against his body.

Suddenly, a hover car turned around the corner and retracted its roof. It was trying frantically to catch up to the falling body and parked underneath Leonardo. Leonardo landed safely in the car, but as his landing had too much force, it rendered him unconscious.

Raphael sighed, grateful to the person that saved his love, and turned back to continue his fight as he saw Dark Raphael approach him.

Raphael let out a growl before charging towards his counterpart. His sais twirling in his hands, leaving a behind a brilliant trail of glowing red neon.

The driver of the car flew up to the top floor of O'Neil tech, crashing through the windows.

"Hey, watch out, it's our fearless leader!" Dark Michelangelo shouted.

Dark Leonardo jumped down the roof and roughly shoved Dark Michelangelo out of his way, walking towards Darius Dunn.

Dark Michelangelo watched as Dark Leonardo confronted Darius, and they started in an all out fight.

Dark Leonardo sliced bits and bits of Darius' battle armour off with his swords. The other turtles and dark turtles were staring at them as they both stood their ground, but with every strike Dark Leonardo threw at him, he lost ground.

With one last strike, Dark Leonardo smashed Darius and his battle armour onto the ground. His armour was now badly cracked, and he tried to escape by his jetpack, but before he could turn it on, Raphael threw one of his sai at it and damaged it.

Darius was now cornered, and Cody tied him up with chains and the turtles called the peacekeepers. Dark Leonardo had gathered up his brothers in another room to talk to them.

A few minutes later, Constable Biggles arrived to apprehend Darius Dunn.

As Biggles brought Darius into their cars, Raphael ran to the roof and opened the doors of Dark Leonardo's car. He saw the limp body of Leonardo, unconscious.

Raphael took Leonardo in his arms and carried him down to the laboratory to let Donatello check him out. As Donatello put Leonardo in a bed and checked on Leonardo, Raphael decided to ask Dark Leonardo a few questions.

"Hey… so uh… thanks, uh…" Raph said to Dark Leonardo.

"My name is Leone."

"Okay… uh… thanks Leone."

Raphael was curious about how Leone decided to save Leonardo, and go against Darius.

"Why did 'cha do it?" Raphael asked. "I mean, help us?"

"We were tired of Darius Dunn…" Leone sighed. "And the time when you took me in and took care of me, what your brother said to me had got me thinking about some things…"

"Your brother made me realise something I had in me that I never knew was there, after what your brother said to me." Leone explained. "I managed to get my brothers to understand, and they decided to go against Dunn, to fight for our freedom."

Raph chuckled. It was understandable for Leone to follow the code of honour, since they were created with their DNA. As Leone had Leo's DNA, both of them are going to be obsessed with honour at some point.

"After Dunn was defeated, we decided that we should do something else other than doing dishonourable things." Leone said. "You probably don't know their names. The yellow one is Masolino, the red one is Raffaelino, and the purple one is Domenico."

"Raph, I need to talk to you about Leo's health." Donatello gestured for Raphael to go over to him.

"He suffered a minor concussion from the force of his landing, and he had minor fractures in his left arm. He will need a few days to recover his fracture. He is awake right now. Go talk to him." Donatello said.

"Thanks Don." Raphael replied and walked to the bed to see his mate.


	7. Chapter 7

Back to 2105

Rating: NC17

Chapter Rating: PG-13

TCEST Raph/Leo

Slight Don/Mikey

Universe: 2003

* * *

"Hey Leo, how you feelin'?" Raphael asked.

Leonardo tried to sit up, but was gently pressed back down by his mate.

"I'm feeling better…" Leo replied.

Leonardo looked down at his fractured left hand, then smiled to himself.

"Always knew… he wasn't a scorpion…"

Raphael smiled back, remembering the time Leone stayed with them.

"Yeah, you're right Leo. You always see through people."

Suddenly, Raphael sighed, and had the saddest look in his eyes. Leonardo watched Raphael as he stared at him in his fractured arm.

"What's wrong, Raph?" Leonardo asked.

"It's mah' fault…" Raphael said. "I had mah' eye on ya' the whole time durin' the fight, but I couldn't save ya'…"

Leonardo looked at Raphael, and his right arm came up and caressed his cheeks. Raphael leaned in to his touch, enjoying the gentle strokes he gave.

"It's not your fault, Raph. I didn't back away from Darius when I saw his arm coming for me, and you were fighting, Raph." Leonardo tried to convince his mate. "Don't blame yourself for things that cannot be done."

Donatello walked into the medical bay with some robot drones. He set up the drones around Leonardo and explained their job.

"These are medbots, they can help accelerate health recovery and protect the patient." Donatello enlightened. "With them around Leo, his left arm will recover after about… say twenty hours."

Leonardo slowly sat up with Raphael's arms wrapped around his shell. As he got out of the bed, the medbots followed him wherever he went. Donatello, Raphael and Leonardo left the laboratory and headed back to the living room.

As they walked, Raphael told his two brothers the names of their new friends, and as they entered the living room, started to talk to them. Their clones did not prefer to have their names cut short, and rather have people call them by their full names.

* * *

The next day, Splinter took in the dark turtles as his new sons, and Leonardo had his cast removed from his arm. Donatello was in the laboratory working on the temporal controllers with a few pieces of Donatallium, nicely cut into the appropiate shape and size, with his welder before the phone rang.

"Guys!" Donatello called out. "It's Baxter Stockman!"

The turtles walked over to the monitor and joined in on Donatello and Stockman's conversation.

"I need your help." Stockman started.

"What happened?" Leonardo asked.

"My farm is wreaked!" Stockman replied. "And I don't know how it happened. The Peacekeepers, apparantely have too much work on their hands right now, so I need you to come investigate this for me."

"Where are you right now?" Leonardo inquired.

"Come over to Agriculture District 7." Stockman answered.

The turtles took the Hovershell and flew their way to Stockman's farm on Agriculture District 7. When they arrived, smoke was pouring out from the roof, but the fires were already put out. The structure beside the greenhouse was charred, and the small building precariously leaned to one side.

The turtles landed their Hovershell and made their way over to Stockman to find out more about what happened to his farm. As they entered the greenhouse, they saw plants that were burned, and most of the greenhouse was empty.

"I was in the office writing down reports of the plant's growth when suddenly an explosion happened, and smoke poured into the room." Stockman said. "My plants were stolen!"

The turtles checked the plants, and Donatello found out that the plants were poisonous plants, and Stockman explained that the poison is used for quite a lot of medical products, and they were required to grow them.

"So, if these plants are poisonous, then the person which stole them must have intentions of poisoning someone." Leonardo said.

"Guys, look at this!" Michelangelo suddenly exclaimed.

Michelangelo picked up a flat, round shaped object from the ground that was black and red in colour.

"Donatello, is that…?" Leonardo asked.

"Yes, Leo. It is." Donatello replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Back to 2105

Rating: NC17

Chapter Rating: PG-13

TCEST Raph/Leo

Slight Don/Mikey

Universe: 2003

* * *

"Foot…" Raph growled.

"But… how?" Michelangelo asked.

"Guys, if the Foot stole poison, then it must be something big they're after." Leonardo said. "We have to get to the bottom of this!"

Suddenly, they heard sirens in the distance, and they saw a large fleet of Peacekeeper vehicles fly over the sky. Large fleets of Peacekeepers were unusual, unless it was a serious crime that happened and they needed more people to analyse situations.

"Let's follow them!" Leonardo ordered.

The turtles ran back to the Hovershell and took off. The Peacekeepers were almost out of sight when they started following them.

As they followed the Peacekeepers to a building near the southern area of New York, Donatello noticed that the building was a laboratory used by government scientists to research and develop a new type of transport.

Raphael parked the Hovershell in an alleyway before he and his brothers got out and snuck into the building, bypassing the Peacekeepers which were busy putting up barricades.

The turtles made their way up the building, into the workshop of the laboratory. What had greeted them when they entered was the smell of death, and the sight of dead scientists scattered all over the area.

"They must have been poisoned…" Donatello stated.

Leonardo started to go through papers and notes made by the scientists to find out about what has been stolen from the laboratory.

"Let's see…" Leonardo muttered, flipping through the notes.

"Wait, Leo!" Donatello suddenly stopped Leonardo from flipping any more pages, and pointed to a specific word in the piece of paper.

"Teleport…" Leonardo said.

"If they stole a teleport, we might be able to track it down." Donatello said. "I'll ask Cody to help track down the signals emitted by the portal."

"Guys, look!" Michelangelo suddenly exclaimed. "The Foot's been here."

Michelangelo held up an object that was exactly the same as the one they found in Baxter Stockman's farm.

"So now we know da' Foot's behind all 'dis." Raphael said.

"Okay, Cody tracked down the portal, and he's now sending me the coordinates." Donatello said.

"Let's move." Leonardo commanded.

The turtles snuck back down the building and back into their Hovershell and left for the coordinates; an abandoned part of Manhattan.

Their destination was separated and completely different from the rest of Manhattan. The buildings in the area was mostly torn down factories and two storey buildings with exposed rooftops. Most of the buildings were rusted very badly, and the paint of the buildings faded from their old age.

A few minutes later, they arrived at their destination, and they entered an old abandoned two storey building with cracked walls and paint which faded and tore off the walls.

As they walked in the dark building, they heard an evil, sinister laugh which was only way too familiar for them. They wished they would never hear it again.

Leonardo's eyes widened in surprised and he stared directly ahead of himself, mouth slightly open. He looked up to see a little glow of light in the dark building.

"It can't be…" Leonardo muttered.

Leonardo suddenly became tense, and moved swiftly in the direction of the sound. His brothers followed closely behind him as he sneaked up the staircase.

The glow of the light was stronger; unmistakably from the stolen portal.

"Leo…" Donatello whispered. "I should tell you that the portal is designed to be extremely compatible with any kind of gateways…"

Leonardo nodded.

"So, it isn't hard to reconfigure the portal to connect to cyberspace." Donatello explained. "He's back, guys… the Shredder's back."

"But… how?" Michelangelo asked.

"Viral." Donatello answered. "Viral's data codes were used to construct the Cyber version of the Shredder."

"So…?" Raphael asked.

"Remember when Viral came back after we destroyed her with the decompiler?

The turtles nodded.

"Viral's failsafe restoration coding must have been implemented in the Shredder, meaning that the decompiling beam we used to tear him apart only merely slowed him down." Donatello explained. "It hasn't killed him. He was never destroyed, just…"

"Hello, turtles…" Shredder's voice boomed throughout the place. "I was expecting you to visit me… How very kind of you…"

The turtles' eyes widened as they turned around and found Shredder standing in the doorway. The Shredder blocked the light, and his silhouette contrasted the background light as his red eyes glowed in the dark.


	9. Chapter 9

Back to 2105

Rating: NC17

Chapter Rating: PG-13

TCEST Raph/Leo

Slight Don/Mikey

Universe: 2003

* * *

"Destroy them…" the Shredder ordered, and Foot ninjas started to appear from the shadows, running towards the turtles.

The turtles quickly unsheathed their weapons and began to fight the endless amounts of Foot ninjas. After the turtles defeated nearly half the army, the Shredder began to join in on the fight.

"Look out!" Leonardo shouted to Raphael which moved out of the way before the Shredder could slash him with his claws.

The Shredder turned around and aimed for Raphael again, but before he could land a blow on him, Leonardo intercepted his move by blocking his claws with his katanas.

After Michelangelo and Donatello finished the last of the Foot ninjas, they also began to fight the Shredder. Michelangelo sprinted towards the Shredder while Donatello went around the back.

The Shredder quickly blocked the blows of the nunchucks before spinning around and kicking Donatello right in the chest, sending him backwards.

"Donnie!" Michelangelo shouted, and began to fight with even more energy and spirit.

Suddenly, the portal began to flicker, and rays began to reach out for all of them. Before they knew it, the portal rays pulled them in, and sent them into Cyberspace.

"Donatello, what happened?" Leonardo inquired.

"The portal has malfunctioned!" Donatello explained. "It's still a work-in-progress!"

As they safely landed in Cyberspace, the Shredder engaged them again. This time, the Shredder was shooting beams at them.

"What's that, Donnie?" Michelangelo asked.

"Decompiling beam…" Donatello answered. "Guys! Don't get hit by those!"

"Don't worry, Donatello." Leonardo answered back, then began to sprint towards the Shredder, gripping his katanas firmly.

Leonardo dodged the beams that the Shredder shot towards him, and managed to land a blow on the Shredder's forearm.

Raphael was the second one to attack the Shredder. Running right behind Leonardo, he chipped off some of the Shredder's armour by twirling his sais, letting the blades slice right through the metal.

"Guys!" Donatello shouted. "Lets get out of here!"

Donatello pointed at a rift in Cyberspace which was unmistakably, the portal out of Cyberspace.

Raphael looked at Leonardo, which nodded, and began running towards the rift.

The Shredder was not too far behind them, and was still firing his decompiling blasts while chasing them.

As they approached the rift, the first one to jump in was Michelangelo, followed by Donatello.

Another shot was fired as Leonardo dove into the portal.

"LEO!" Raphael shouted.

Leonardo suddenly felt a violent shove and he shifted to another side of the rift. His eyes suddenly widened in shock as Raphael vanished right in front of him.

"RAPH!" Leonardo shouted. "RAPH! NO!"

Leonardo kneeled in front of the closed portal. Tears began to flow down his face, darkening the colour of his blue bandana. The shadows seemed to be reaching out for him, as a sudden surge of emotions ran through him. His breath hitched.

Raphael, his love, had just been taken away. Blasted into a million pieces, floating around in Cyberspace.

Knowing that Raphael was taken away because he was trying to save him hurt him even more.

Drip.

A tear flowed down his chin and landed on the old wooden floor.

Shadows were never this dark and haunting before.

Drip.

Leonardo slowly gritted his teeth, and his hands tightened into knuckles.

The feeling of wood against his skin was never this cold before.

He slowly breathed in a deep breath, and the cold air slowly filled the hollow emptiness in his chest.

"RAAAPPPPHH!" Leonardo sobbed. His cries echoed throughout the building as his tears streamed uncontrollably down his face.

"I will… find you…" Leonardo let out a shaky breath. "I promise…"

"I'll get you back…"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Okay, so... I'm taking a break from writing.

Why? I'm tired, my life is shitty right now, and I am definitely not going to get my writing ideas and motivation back in a while.

This story will not be discontinued, I promise you.

I will finish this story in my own time, in the time I'm comfortable with.


	10. Chapter 10

Back to 2105

Rating: NC17

Chapter Rating: PG-13

TCEST Raph/Leo

Slight Don/Mikey

Universe: 2003

* * *

Donatello hooked up a few explosives to the portal and blew it up before the Shredder could attempt to reach back to reality again.

When the turtles reached home, Leonardo was the first to return to his and Raphael's bedroom. As he stepped into their bedroom, he could smell Raphael's familiar scent, and it brought back his tears.

Leonardo collapsed on the bed and cried himself to sleep as he inhaled the smell of Raphael that was on the bed.

As he slept, his heart ached everytime his mind went through that horrible scene of Raphael getting blown to a million pieces.

He slowly cried himself to sleep.

The next day in O'Neil tech wasn't the same. Leonardo woke up without the warmth of the emerald skinned turtle, and he hasn't muttered a single word since he woke up.

"Leo!" Donatello called out.

Leonardo turned around to look at Donatello. His face was expressionless.

"I just hooked up a portal to cyberspace." Donatello said.

Leonardo's expression suddenly changed into a hopeful and anticipated look.

"And I've tracked down some of Raph's data bits…"

"Let's go." Leonardo cut off Donatello. "Now."

Donatello immediately switched on his portal as Leonardo called for Michelangelo. The three turtles ventured into the old system that was Cyberspace.

"Now, things to take note." Donatello started. "The place we are entering now is the old Cyberspace. It should be vastly empty, but we should watch out for the Shredder and Raph's data bits."

"Wait, the Shredder's still in Cyberspace?" Michelangelo asked.

"Yes, but I think he doesn't know about Raph's data bits since he was halfway into the portal when he was hit." Donatelled explained. "Raph was hidden by the portal rays then. He should be safe."

"I hope so…" Leonardo mumbled.

"Oooh guys!" Michelangelo exclaimed. "Lookie what I found!"

Michelangelo pointed a finger to a cluster of floating data bits that were emerald green in colour.

"That's Raph." Donatello said as he scanned the data.

"Let's go get it!" Leonardo ordered, and quickly sprinted off to gather up the pieces.

Hours and hours passed while the turtles were in Cyberspace busily gathering up Raphael. It was much easier than when they were finding back the pieces of their father, because of how empty Cyberspace was in the future.

"Do you think the guys will be alright?" April asked Casey which was sitting on the couch.

"I guess so. They can take care of 'emselves." Casey replied.

"I… guess…" April replied.

"Alright guys, we're done. There are no more of Raph's data bits in this area." Donatello annouced.

"How much of him have we found, Donnie?" Leonardo asked.

"About forty percent." Donatello replied.

"Can we get him back by today?" Leonardo asked, his face hopeful.

"It's possible, but we have to be fast."

Suddenly, a orange glowing beam shot past them. They turned around to find the figure that took away their brother.

"Let's get out of here!" Leonardo ordered.

Donatello entered some codes into his keypad and brought up a large shield to prevent them from being decompiled while they were in Cyberspace.

Bringing his keypad back up, Donatello entered a few more codes into it and a gun appeared on his palm. He started shooting back at the Shredder, and orange glowing beams flew everywhere in Cyberspace.

The turtles hurried back to their portal rift and shut it down before the Shredder could follow them back.

"Guys! What happened?" April asked as the turtles ran out of the portal.

"It's the Shredder…" Leonardo panted. "We had to escape…"

"I tried to decompile him, but I missed…" Donatello added.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Okay. I got lazy, I'm sorry. A lot has been going on. My time's running out. I'm gonna die in like three seconds.  
No, not really. I am really, really freaking tired lately, and I really, really have no motivation to write.  
Reading other people's stories get me going, but I don't feel like I could write a good, quality content anymore.  
Read Hummerhouse's fictions, read other people's fictions. They are all great, and I wish I could write as well as they can but...  
It seems I need way more time to write a good quality fiction.  
As usual, leave a comment, critic on my fictions, give me ideas on how to continue this fiction.


	11. Chapter 11

Back to 2105

Rating: NC17

Chapter Rating: NC17

TCEST Raph/Leo

Slight Don/Mikey

Universe: 2003

* * *

"Leo, he's ready…" Donatello announced.

A beam of light shot on the platform and started forming a glowing figure. As the beam reached the head of the figure, the whole thing stopped glowing.

"Ugh… Uh… I feel like…"

"Raph!"

Leonardo ran towards Raphael and hugged him tightly as he took in the smell of his love's body. Raphael looked at Leonardo as he hugged him, and a small smile began to form on his face. He wrapped his arms around his love shorrtly after.

"I missed you…" Leonardo whispered.

"What happened…?" Raphael asked.

"It's nothing… it's just…" Leonardo sighed. "Never mind… welcome back, Raph…"

Leonardo slowly wrapped his arms around Raphael's neck and brought him in close until their beaks touched and rubbed against each other. Raphael gently grabbed on to the back of Leonardo's head and pressed his mouth against his lips.

Leonardo felt a wet tongue over his bottom lips, and immediately he opened his mouth, allowing Raphael's tongue to enter. Leonardo moved his tongue to meet Raphael's midway as Raphael opened his mouth wider, deepening the kiss.

"I'll uh… I'll just leave you two…" Donatello announced and left the laboratory. "I'll lock the doors, too. The lube's in the drawer."

The leader and the hothead's tongues twisted and turned around each other as the door slammed shut and they heard the sound of a lock. Both turtles missed the taste of each other and they did not want to end the kiss, but their lungs screamed for the need of oxygen.

They broke the kiss, and they were panting heavily. Their mouths were slightly apart and their tongues were slightly out of their mouth. A strand of saliva connected the both of them together, and they smiled.

"Damn… Leo… how long was I gone?" Raphael asked.

"Never mind that…" Leonardo panted, then dove forward for another kiss.

This time, the kiss was less desperate, but their were a whole lot more passion in it than the last one. Their tongues moved against each other as they widened their mouths to deepen the kiss.

They stayed like that, moving their tongues against each other until they had to break the kiss to take in a lungful of air.

"Donnie locked 'da door…" Raphael panted.

Leonardo slowly pulled Raphael and himself onto the ground and started to moan and Raphael started licking his neck, his fingers gently rubbing at the slit housing his cock.

Leonardo suddenly churred loudly as he dropped down, which encouraged Raphael to do the same. Their bodies pressed together and their cocks throbbed againsted each other, precum leaking from the tips.

Raphael dove in for another kiss before grabbing a bottle of lube from Donatello's drawer and pouring some onto his fingers.

Leonardo spread his legs open and Raphael slowly massaged the area around his love's entrance before pushing in his finger, earning a gasp from the leader. Raphael's head moved to Leonardo's neck and he started licking at the sensitive pulse line he knew the forest green skinned turtle has.

"Aaah… Raph…" Leonardo moaned as he felt the fingers stroke his prostate.

Raphael strected his love for a few more moments before removing his finger and lining up his throbbing cock with the leader's entrance.

Leonardo gasped as he felt the intruder, but immediately relaxed when Raphael kissed him with his tongue.

Eventually, Raphael's cock was buried with a warm sensation, a delicate, soft muscle wrapped tightly around his cock. As Raphael began to move, it stroked Leonardo's prostate and he moaned as waves of pleasure was sent to his brain.

Raphael suddenly leaned backwards and laid down on the floor, pulling Leonardo on top of him. Leonardo understood his actions and began pushing his legs, his body moving upwards. As he came back down, he felt Raphael move his hips up to meet him halfway, overwhelming his brain with pleasure.

Raphael began to stroke Leonardo's neglected cock which was angrily throbbing as precum slowly leaked from the tip. He could see a thick line of vein running down it due to the pressure that built up in his love's cock.

"Aaah… Ra…ph…" Leonardo moaned as Raphael's hips moved up and his cock rubbed his prostate.

Raphael groaned as Leonardo increased the pace slowly, but surely. He was still slowly stroking Leonardo's cock because he knew if he went any faster, Leonardo would cum.

"Raph… I'm so… close…" Leonardo moaned. "Aaah…! Raph…!"

"Me… too, Leo…"

With a final hard thrust and a stroke of Leonardo's cock from base to tip, the leader came hard; waves of cum splashing onto Raphael's plastron.

Leonardo felt a warm sensation inside him as Raphael came. He continued to thrust, pushing his semen deep into his lover.

"R…Raph…" Leonardo whispered. "I'm sorry…"

Some of Leonardo's cum went onto Raphael's face, just next to his lips.

"It's okay, Leo…" He answered, then pulled the leader off of him and settled him down on the floor, laying next to him.

Raphael looked at the floor tiles of the laboratory and saw the mess they made.

"We'll clean up later…" Leonardo said.

Both of them fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

I am back from the writing break!

Have this dirty chapter as my gift.

Bye.


	12. Chapter 12

Back to 2105

Rating: NC17

Chapter Rating: NC17

TCEST Raph/Leo

Slight Don/Mikey

Universe: 2003

A/N: This is a Donatello x Michelangelo centric chapter.

* * *

"Donnie~!" Michelangelo called out to the purple masked turtle in the workshop.

"What is it, Mikey?" Donatello replied with a small smile.

"Wha'cha doing?"

"Nothing much, just hooking up the computers to the time window."

As he worked on, Donatello felt a familiar hand running along his forearm to his biceps, then to his shoulders. He was suddenly spun around, lips planted on his own lips.

After the kiss, Donatello gently pulled Michelangelo away from him.

"Mikey, not now, I have to work on this first…" Donatello said softly. "Maybe later?"

"You got it, Donnie!" Michelangelo smiled, then ran out of the workshop.

Donatello walked back to the laboratory to find it unlocked, but as he walked in, a strong smell of sex flooded his nostrils.

"Ugh… now I regret letting them do it in here…" Donatello mumbled before walking over to his desk and taking the file that he needed to see.

Looking around the laboratory, Donatello sighed.

"Well, at least it's clean…" Donatello thought. "I have to vent this place later…"

Raphael and Leonardo stood in the dojo watching the dark turtles fight against a few artificially intelligent enemies. Splinter was at the side watching and giving useful suggestions whenever he saw the dark turtles needing them.

"Raph…?" Leonardo started.

"Yea'?" Raphael answered.

"You know Don had the time window nearly fixed up, right?" Leonardo said. "He said it'd be ready by tomorrow."

"Yeah… So…?"

"Are you going to miss this place? I mean, now that we have these guys, we don't have to worry about Cody's safety anymore," Leonardo looked at the dark turtles. "But I liked the freedom of being able to walk in broad daylight…"

"Yeah… I guess I'm gonna' miss that, too." Raphael replied.

"That has me thinking, what about Bishop's deal? About Torbin Zixx?" Leonardo asked, looking back at Raphael again.

"Aahh… Bish' won't mind. We left the last time too, 'member?" Raphael answered.

"I… guess so…"

Back in the workshop, Donatello was busily typing on the keyboard, working on the coding to wipe out the entirety of the old cyberspace, along with the Shredder.

Turning around, Donatello saw Michelangelo walking into the workshop.

"Aren't you going to play your video games?" Donatello asked.

"Nah, I figured you might need some help." Michelangelo smiled.

As Michelangelo walked towards the machinery and took out a wrench, Donatello was looking at him.

"Mikey?" Donatello said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm… sorry…"

Michelangelo suddenly spun around to look at his love with a serious expression.

"What? Why?" Michelangelo asked.

"Ever since we came here, I've been spending more time working than with you." Donatello said.

"It's okay, Donnie." Michelangelo smiled. "Let's get to work."

"I never thought I'd ever hear you say 'work', Mikey." Donatello smiled back.

"What's to worry?" Michelangelo joked. "Michelangelo and his wrench-wrenchy are on the case!"

Donatello slowly walked towards Michelangelo and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Their tongues rubbed against each other, and soon, their mouths parted.

"Thank you, Mikey."

The two youngest set off to work immediately.

* * *

Later that night, Donatello and Michelangelo were in their room, with Donatello making up for spending so little time with his mate.

"Aaah…" Michelangelo moaned. "Donnie…"

Donatello slowly took Michelangelo's length into his mouth. God, it's been what, five days? He missed the taste of Michelangelo's cock, and wondered why didn't he do anything about that until now.

Michelangelo's moans became louder as the talented genius's wet tongue stroked against where the shaft met the head of the penis. He slowly pulled back, and nibbled lightly and gently on the folds of foreskin.

As he saw the genius pulling away from his cock, Michelangelo pulled Donatello in for a heated, deep and passionate kiss with their tongues that left both of their lungs begging for air. Their lips finally seperated with strands of saliva connecting both of their tongues together, and both turtles panted harshly.

Donatello grabbed the bottle of lubricant in the drawer beside their bed and started to lube up his middle and last finger. Massaging the area around his love's entrance, he slowly pushed the slicked fingers into Michelangelo.

He took his time stretching Michelangelo with just one finger, before adding another one. Slowly, he rubbed at the prostate before stabbing his fingers against it, earning a particularly loud gasp from the orange clad turtle.

Knowing that his love was ready, he slowly pulled his fingers out and lubed up his own cock before lining up the throbbing, leaking member with the warm canal.

He slowly pushed in, and watched his love's face as he did so, watching for any signs of pain. When he didn't see any, he went in further, and further, until he was finally buried to the hilt, his plastron lightly scraping against Michelangelo's carapace.

Donatello began to move, and the gasps, churrs and load moaning of Michelangelo encouraged him to increase the pace. Five days. He cannot believe that they went for five days without sex. Donatello was now paying back for his crimes; pleasuring Michelangelo with all he got.

"Aaah…!" Michelangelo moaned. "I'm… gonna…"

Donatello slammed in hard; his cock stabbing Michelangelo's prostate dead on. Michelangelo's head was thrown backwards as he came hard, splashes of cum shooting out his cock at impossible speeds.

Donatello joined Michelangelo shortly after he felt the muscles wrapping around his cock clamp down, overloading his senses; semen shooting into his lover.

Michelangelo watched as Donatello collapsed on the space beside him. A smile formed on his face.

"Our last day here." Michelangelo said. "Gotta' miss the soundproofing…"

"You don't have to, Mikey." Donatello smiled. "I'm bringing back some stuff from here, including soundproofing for us and our brothers."

"Good…" Michelangelo yawned.

Both turtles fell asleep shortly after.


	13. Chapter 13

Back to 2105

Rating: NC17

Chapter Rating: PG-13

TCEST Raph/Leo

Slight Don/Mikey

Universe: 2003

* * *

"Miss O'Neil, Mr Jones. We have to get ready." Splinter called. "We shall leave soon."

"Got it, Masta' Splinta'" Casey replied.

In the workshop stood Donatello and Cody, checking through the codings and the coordinates that was set for the time window.

"Well, I guess that's it." Cody announced. "The time window is ready."

"I'll go gather up everyone." Donatello said before leaving the workshop.

A few minutes later, Donatello returned to the workshop with Master Splinter, his brothers and their two best human friends.

Donatello packed up all the things he wanted to bring home in two large duffel bags, and Michelangelo was helping to carry one.

"We will not leave our weapons here this time." Leonardo ordered. "I want to make sure that we are able to protect ourselves for if danger comes."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye…" Cody said before activating the time window.

He watched as his friends and family said goodbye before jumping into the time window, and travelling back home.

Cody deactivated the time window as the last person jumped in. The light rays dimmed before disappearing.

He stood there, looking at the time window. Part of him wishing that they never left.

"Well, look at who we have here!" A voice too familiar reached him.

Cody spun around, and saw the owner of the said voice.

"Starlee!"

"Come on, we have a date today!" Starlee giggled as Cody grabbed her hand.

"Yes… Let's go." Cody smiled.

The couple left O'Neil tech shortly after.

Back in the past, somewhere in the sewers of New York City, a portal opened up and seven figures dropped from it.

"Um…" Michelangelo whined. "I'm glad we're home, but why do I always have to be on the bottom!?"

* * *

END/FIN


End file.
